


sweet n’ salty

by clockthatticks



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Light Angst, Lowercase, M/M, lowercase intended, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockthatticks/pseuds/clockthatticks
Summary: “hey come here often”“that’s the oldest trick in the book but actually my friends forced me to come with them.”__or in which jisung, a college freshman, is dared(?) by his friends to talk to a cute but also hot upperclassmen, who happens to be lee minho





	1. welcome jisung - chapter 1

jisung’s pov

today is the day that i have a fresh start. today is the day that i start college! i smile to myself in anticipation as my mom is driving me to my new university. im shaking in excitement but also nervousness... i hope i can make friends. i’ve never actually had a problem with making friends but what can i expect? two of my best friends lee felix and kim seungmin are also going to this college so it’s not like i’ll be completely alone, so that’s good. my leg bounces up and down as i look out the window, the university is slowly coming into view and i can feel the butterflies forming in my stomach. i sigh taking deep breaths doesn’t really help but i try anyways.  
“nervous?” my mom pipes up looking at me with a sympathetic smile on her face. i nod looking over to her giving a half smile.  
“im so nervous mom! what if i can’t find any other people to be friends with? what if everyone hates me for you know, being gay...” i ask my mom, she sighs looking at the road but picks up my hand to hold for comfort. i’ve always had a good relationship with her ever since dad moved out when i was young. when i told her in my junior year of high school that i didn’t think i was attracted to girls, with tears in my eyes, she gave me a hug and just told me it was okay and that she kinda guessed that i was. she accepted me for who i was and i was so happy. the tears of fear that day, turned into tears of happiness.  
“honey if that’s really gonna happen then they aren’t worth it, and if you really need to, you can come visit your sister and i at home for a few days,” she says squeezing my hand with a smile on her face, “yknow im really gonna miss you, i love you so much that you’ll be welcomed home anytime you want, im only 3 hour drive away,” i sigh, relieved, my mom always knew what to say to comfort me.  
“thanks mom, i’ll definitely take you up on your offer,” i say as we pull up in the parking lot of the dorm rooms.  
my mom gives me a big hug after i get my stuff out of the car, she hands me a wrapped box with tears in her eyes, at the sight of her crying i start to tear up myself. i thank her and tell her ill text her later when im settled into my dorm.  
“open your gift when you get settled in,” she says with a smile on her face.  
“i love you so much, thank you for driving me here,” i say wiping my eyes.  
“i love you so much too, and of course, anytime,” she replies giving me one final hug before she goes into her car and drives away. i watch as he car gets smaller and smaller before i can’t even see it anymore, i sigh turning to look at my dorm house before walking twords it with my stuff in hand, here we go!


	2. new dorm, new roomate - chapter 2

jisung’s pov

as i walked up to my room number, the same rush of nervousness came back to me as i felt my breath shorten. i walk down the hallway as i finally find my room.

i wonder if my roommate is already there. i pull out a key that was given to me and slowly unlock the door to reveal a room with one side completely bare and the other side cozy with stuff neatly placed around.

i walk into the room and set down my things before collapsing on my bed, sighing. i turn to face the rest of the room to fully take in my surroundings. there are two desks, one bathroom, and i notice that the beds have built in drawers to put clothes in. i look across from my bed to try and study what maybe my roommate might be like.

they have pastel color bedsheets and cute throw pillows. they have already but a full sized mirror next to their bed and also have a little painting of a colorful sunset hanging above their bed. if i didn’t know any better, i’d be thinking i accidentally walked into a girls dorm instead of a guys.

after a few attempts of trying to get up i finally do and start to unbox everything so everything can have a spot. 

—2 hours later—

i sigh to myself as i finally finish making my bed. i step back to look at my beautiful work. i had decided on a sky blue and white theme for my half of the dorm. i have to say, i think i did a pretty good job, i smile to myself in accomplishment for myself. my bed has white fluffy sheets and blue pillows, i have a wide but narrow mirror which is basically the length of my bed and is on the wall over my bed. 

i decide to go ahead and lay back down on my bed and decide to scroll through social media until i start to doze off, my phone placed on my chest, maybe i can allow myself ten minutes of sleep.

—

“hellooooooo, new guy, time to wake up!” i hear a voice say. i slowly open my eyes to see a male with circle wired glasses, a yellow tshirt, and light blue ripped jeans smiling at me. “so im guessing you’re my new roommate right? im kim woojin, nice to meet ya, im assuming that you’re a first year since i’ve never seen you around so that means im your hyung,” he exclaims pulling me up so i can sit rather than lie down.

“oh uh, hi woojin hyung! my name is han jisung and yea i guess im your new roommate!” i say giving him a toothy smile.

“oh my goshhhhhh you’re so cute jusung! i have a feeling we’ll be great friends!” 

“haha thanks, i really hope so, you seem very nice too.”

after a while of conversing wuth woojin hyung, i lear that he is very motherly and also happens to have a boyfriend, i tell him that im also gay and he gives me a hug smiling. i learn that he is in his third year of college and that he works at a little cafe in town right next to the college. i also learn we have a lot of things in common like how we’re both music majors and that his favorite color his lavender. 

“it’ll be hard at first with uni but i assure you it’ll get better!” hyung says smiling at me. i smile back nodding. “hey i have an idea, how about you come to the welcoming party later tonight! we can get ready together and help pick out outfits for each other! how does that sound,” he asks excitedly.

“sounds great! im totally in, could i possibly bring my friends?”

“yes definitely!”

woojin and i talk about the party excitedly before taking naps so we can stay up late during the party.

i can’t wait for tonight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked chapter 2!


	3. getting ready & introductions - chapter 3

jisung’s pov

i wake up to see what time it is, 6:30 pm, i look to see that the bathroom is being used. woojin is probably taking a shower but i don’t hear water running. i knock on the door.

“come in jisung!” i hear from inside, i come in to see woojin dressed in a pink turtle neck, a long dark green cardigan and light blue skinny jeans. his hair is straight down and his bangs are in lil minor waves. he’s currently looking in the mirror while he puts on a little of eyeshadow in his inner corners and light blush and lip tink on. he turns to me and smiles, “you look like you rested well,”

i smile back, “i did! also i really like your outfit it looks so cozy but stylish at the same time,”

“well if you like it so much then i could i pleaseeeeee dress you up and do your makeup?” he asks jumping up and down excitedly. i slowly nod, i have no idea what or how im gonna turn out and that kinda worries me. “oh come on jisungie! i’ll make you look great! i was thinking kinda a darker look that can match your dark blue hair! i promise you’ll look great,” he exclaims.

—

i look in the mirror in awe of myself. im wearing a black rock band shirt, with a red unbuttoned flannel over it. i have black ripped skinny jeans on and my is in a messy side part. woojin pulls me to the bathroom and sits me down in front of the mirror, “now time for the makeup!”

he goes for a dark brown eyeshadow and puts it on my lid, then he takes a black shadow and puts it on the outer corners of my eye. he then takes a black eyeliner and puts it in my under waterline. he then takes the same red lip tint he’s wearing and dabs a little on my lips.

“so i gotta ask, why are you doing this all for me? we literally met a few hours ago,” i ask him confused 

he smiles softly, “well you see even though we haven’t even known each other for a few hours, i feel like i’ve known you for a long time. you remind me of just someone that i need to protect and i want to be good friends with you! honest, honest,” 

“thank you hyung, that really means a lot and im really excited to go with you and my other friends to the party, i also can’t wait to meet your boyfriend!” 

he giggles, “of course! actually my boyfriend is coming to pick us up and then i’ll get to introduce you guys!”

“that’s great! my friends are coming to meet us here too, they texted they would be here in like,” i check my phone, “o shit, five minutes haha” 

“oh yay!! i can’t wait to meet them! i hope they like me!”

“of course they will, you’re like the nicest hyung i know!”

as woojin and i continue talking for a while we later hear a knock on the door, followed by a low voice “jisungggggg open up!”

i quickly open the door to reveal my two best friends, i grin widly, “hey guys come on in!” as they come in woojin stands up and smiles 

“hi! im guessing you’re lee felix and kim seungmin! my name is kim woojin, a third year and also jisung’s roommate! nice to meet you both!” 

“oh worm! nice to meet ya hyung, im felix as you know and this,” felix motions to seungmin, “is seungmin,” seungmin smiles widely, “nice to meet you woojin hyung! we’re also first years like jisung!”

“agh you guys are just as cute as jisung!” woojin squeals, “oh right, felix, jisung told me you’re australian right??” felix nods, grinning, “that’s crazy, my boyfriend is also australian!”

as if almost on cue we hear another knock on the door. woojin skips over to the door “that must be him now!” 

as the door opens, it reveals a very good looking male “chan! i didn’t know you were hyung’s boyfriend!” felix exclaims excitedly. 

“oh shit felix!” the said males says happily. he turns to the rest of us, “hey guys! im bang chan, also a third year and woojin’s boyfriend! and coincidentally im also felix’s roommate!” seungmin and i both introduce ourselves back.

“well let’s say we get out of here and to that party!” seungmin says excitedly


	4. the party - chapter 4

jisung’s pov:

when we had gotten to the party it was around 8:20 pm so we were still kinda early, but there was a lot of people already here

because felix, seungmin, and i had never gone to a party before we just followed chan and woojin around the room.

-3 hours later-

:3rd person pov:

as the evening got later, the party became livlier. jisung and seungmin were dancing among the many people while felix was off talking to some upperclassmen. although they were apart, seungmin (being the responsible friend that he was) made sure to keep an eye on both jisung and felix.

as seungmin kept dancing with jisung he noticed that the guy felix was talking to was starting to put his hand on felix’s waist and he could tell felix was getting uncomfortable.

“hey jisung, let’s go save felix,” seungmin said motioning to felix’s direction. jisung looked over and glared at the image. felix was trying to push the guy away but the guy wasn’t letting go.

as they walked over, they saw another guy coming up to felix as well. unfortunately for them the new guy got to felix before they could.

“oi the guy said he isn’t interested are you deaf?” the mystery guy said threateningly as he pulled the other guy’s hands off him. the guy, who had been bothing felix, walked off mumbling swears to himself as jisung and seungmin finally caught up. 

“felix oml are you okay??” seungmin asked the worry crisp in his voice.

“i swear if that guy comes back im gonna sock him in the face,” jisung said punching the air.

“ah yes im okay, thanks to,” felix said turning to the mystery guy “uhm...”

“changbin, seo changbin,” the guy said flatly but with a half smile on his face. “it just looked like you were uncomfortable and i heard you say you weren’t interested so i just wanted to make sure you were okay, you guys are freshmen right?”

“yea we all are, my name is felix as im sure you already heard and this is kim sungmin and han jisung,” felix said motioning to his friends while smiling.

“hello,” jisung and seungmin said together, “and thank you so much” seungmin added

“it’s alright, really, there’s always creeps at parties and i’ve been in the same situation when i was a freshman, im a second year now but i still have delt with idiots like him,” changbin explained while the three listened.

as time went on the four all started to really get along, they found out that changbin was majoring in music production and was friends with woojin and chan.

while everyone was talking, jisung had been spacing out and looking around at the room full of new faces. as he was looking he made eye contact with very handsome male who was definitely probably older. they kept their stare for a while before the unknown male looked away sipping his drink. 

“heyyyyy earth to jisung, who you looking at??” felix asked while flicking at jisung’s forehead.

“uh i have no idea but whoever they are, they’re pretty~” jisung answered his gaze still on the mysterious beautiful boy. 

“which one is that?” seungmin asked trying to look in the same direction as jisung.

“that guy” jisung said motioning secretivly towords the mystery guy, “the guy in the back cartigan, white undershirt, and blue jeans,” he said lowkey swooning.

“ah you mean minho?” changbin said smiling, “yea i know him, superrrrr good at dance and really nice, a little quiet tho, but then again so am i lol”

“well if he’s nice then im gonna go talk to him,” jisung said with an evil smirk on his face, “get ready to see magic happen gentlemen.” jisung started walking over.

“jisung wait-“ changbin tried to yell after but wasn’t heard.

jisung could feel the adrenaline kicking in, he was about to talk to a boy, a cute boy, that he’s never met, aghahsjsjodjnd...

“hey, come here often?” jisung said almost immediately and sadly a little rushed so basically not his best attempt at flirting.

“haha what is this? that’s like the oldest trick in the book, but regardless no im here because my friends dragged me here,” the male said giggling

“ah yes right, uh, my name is han jisung and you’re minho right?”

“uh yea how’d you know...” minho said very confused.

“im friends with changbin, he mentioned you when uh you know stuff,” jisung said flustered.

“ohhhh changbin, yea we’re friends, i thought i recognized him here,” minho said smiling. 

“well who dragged you here and left you here alone?” jisung asked grinning.

“ah haha my friend his name is hyunjin, i doubt you know him 1st year jisung,” minho said tauntingly

“haha prob- wait! how did you know im a first year??” jisung exclaimed.

“wild guess,” minho replied winking

what a fun night this has turned out for jisung.


	5. flirting - chapter 5

3rd pov:

jisung never felt so free. he was currently in the middle of the dance area again but instead of dancing with his best friend seungmin, he was dancing with the hottest guy (in jisungs opinion) there.

one hand holding a cup full of alcohol and another hand propped up on minho’s shoulder, their bodies dangerously close to each other. jisung swayed his ass while minho had his hands holding jisung’s hips putting the smallest pressure with his grip.

jisung smiled to himself looking at particularly nothing but his smile caught minho’s eye. minho grinned and slowly brough his hand more around jisung giving him more of a hug. minho wasn’t the type to take advantage of anyone while intoxicated but he wasn’t the type of person to pass up the opportunity for an innocent hug. jisung looked up at minho and giggled hugging minho back tightly.

meanwhile felix and seungmin were watching their every move very protectively. along with being protective, they also watched with proud smiles on their faces.

“oi changbin,” felix said, “when jisung was going up to minho you told him to wait, is there something we should know about him?” after asking this seungmin also turned towards changbin, both expecting an answer.

“ah that,” changbin said sighing, “well you see minho is a really great guy and all, but the thing is he’s kinda a flirt as you can see,” changbin motioned to jisung and minho dancing, “he’s only dated one other person but he’s kinda bad with getting involved with relationships.... he doesn’t really know how to draw a line between showing he really likes someone or just being a friend, because of this he ends up breaking a lot of hearts. jisung looks really good with minho but im worried that he’s gonna get his heart broken too. i know what minho has been through and please don’t think any less of him, he just doesn’t know how to fully express his feelings and kinda leads people on by accident, sometimes not even realizing until it’s too late.”

both felix and seungmin looked at changbin and then back at minho with jisung. they both sighed feeling worried about their friend.

“really tho,” changbin spoke up, “minho is a great person to be friends with and is super caring,” he said smiling.

“i’d like to meet him,” seungmin (being the mom he is) said.

“me too,” felix said agreeing.

going back to jisung and minho, they were now trying to talk to each other over the music.

“agh im tired, would you like to come with me over to my friends?” jisung asked pointing at his friends who were already looking at them.

“ah sure but only for a bit, i gotta leave soon with hyunjin before he goes and drunkingly fucks with someone,” minho said laughing.

“haha alright works for me,” jisung said grabbing minho’s hand and dragging him off the dance floor. “hey guys! this is minho!” jisung said now talking to his friends, minho gave a small smile and waved to them, “nice to meet you, also nice to see ya changbin!”

“hi minho how are ya, didn’t expect to see you here, who dragged you here this time??” changbin said laughing.

“hyunjin, but as soon as we walked into the door he disappeared!” minho exclaimed.

changbin laughed nodding his head, “sounds like hyunjin”

“um so minho, i heard you’re good at dance, are you majoring in it?” seungmin asked, againhis mother skills kicking in. 

“ah yes, are any of you doing it?” minho said smiling

“aye i am!” felix chirped up, “maybe you could show me where it is sometime before school starts?”

“oh definitely! just text me sometime! it’s not far.”

“uh minho can i go with, i uh haven’t been there in a while,” changbin said. changbin looked at minho with eyes as if saying “back off he’s mine” and minho grinned knowingly before nodding.

“you guys can all come along! the more the merrier, as the saying goes,” minho said winking at changbin. “well i gotta go but it was nice talking to all of you, have a good rest of your night guys!” minho said waving while walking away.

once minho was out of sight, jisung, who had been quiet, squealed. “AGH GUYS DID YOU SEE WHEN WE WERE DANCING OMLLLLLL,” he said jumping up and down.

“haha we all saw, good job mate,” felix said wrapping his arm around jisungs shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked the first chapter! lemme know what you thought


End file.
